Not Alone
by Kiwi244
Summary: AU: Naruto is sent to the Konoha Mental Institute because of his split personality Kyuubi. Naruto meets Gaara who has the same problem, the two form a relationship and struggle through their problems together. One day a boy with raven hair shows up with anger problems, how will Naruto react to this new presence while fighting his inner demons. GaarNaru and maybe SasuNaru later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.

Normal speakers.

 **Bijuu/ other personality**

Chapter 工

* * *

"No, I don't want to go Iruka Sensei!" Naruto pouted.

" **Of course you want to go."** Kyuubi laughed at him.

Naruto ignored the fox demon and looked up at the building that Iruka had brought him to. He looked up at the sign that read, _Konoha Mental Institute._

"Come on Naruto, you need this." Iruka told the young blonde. "You need to get rid of the voice."

"I tried Sensei! He just doesn't want to go." Naruto whined.

"Well these people will be able to help you, I'm sure of it."

The two walked up the steps and were greeted to a busty blonde woman.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade you must be Naruto." She said with a big smile. "Come on in and we'll get you all set up."

"Goodbye Naruto." Iruka waved.

" **Well we got rid of him."**

"Shush." Naruto told the fox.

"There is your room, from what Iruka said about your condition you will be staying with someone with the same thing you have." Tsunade informed him.

Then a boy with pale skin and red hair walked in.

" **Shukaku!"** Kyuubi gasped.

" **Kyuubi?"** Another voice in Naruto's head appeared.

The red headed boy grabbed his head. "Is this my new room mate?"

"Gaara this is Naruto, you are both very alike."

"Oh I'm sure." Gaara smiled.

Tsunade left the room and Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Who is Shukaku?" Naruto asked his new roommate.

"A voice in my head, who is Kyuubi?"

"A voice in my head. Do they know each other?"

" **Ah kit, that is a sand demon. Old acquaintance of mine."** kyuubi said.

"How come I can hear him?" Asked Gaara clutching his head again.

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me."

" **Never thought I would see the Nine Tailed demon fox in a place like this."** Shukaku laughed.

" **Don't laugh at me."** Kyuubi snapped not liking being insulted by someone lower than him.

"Let's go, it's dinner time." Gaara said walking out of the room.

Gaara lead Naruto to a wide open spot where there were many other people just sitting at tables, Naruto followed Gaara to a table where there was only one other person. The other person didn't acknowledge them, he was just sitting there drawing what looked to be a bug. Others filled in but did not go to the table that the three boys were sitting at. People were staring at Naruto wondering who the new guy was and what he was doing with Gaara.

Then a girl with pink hair and green eyes walked up to the table very hesitantly. "Hello Gaara, Shino. Who's your new friend?"

Gaara turned to look at her and she took a step back. Naruto saw that she was going to go back so he stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Sakura. Want to come sit with all of us?"

" **This boy doesn't like you either!"** Shukaku laughed as Gaara clutched his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I want to stay with Gaara for a bit." Naruto replied with a small smile.

"Okay, maybe another time." She said going back to the other table.

"Why did you not go?" Gaara asked as Naruto took his place beside his new friend.

"Because you are my friend."

"Gaara doesn't have friends." Shino adds.

"Well he does now." Naruto said.

After dinner Tsunade took Naruto over to a room to get a handle on his condition other than what Iruka said.

"Does this voice have a name?" She asked.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"What does he think about this situation?"

" **Bullshit, let me talk to the old hag Naruto."** Kyuubi pleaded.

"No."

"What dear?" Tsunade asked.

"Kyuubi said he wants to talk to you, but I won't let him." Naruto said.

"Kakashi would you please come in here!" Tsunade yelled.

A man covering half of his face and his left eye walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"Stay in here. Naruto I'd like to talk with Kyuubi."

Naruto shook his head. "No, he's not nice."

"That's why I brought in Kakashi."

" **Please Naruto, let me speak to her. I'll try to be nice."** The fox said in a low voice earning a shiver from the small blonde.

"Don't worry Naruto, he won't hurt anyone." Kakashi assured the young boy.

"Okay." Naruto said hesitantly.

Kyuubi laughed. " **Show time."**

Naruto let down his guard and let Kyuubi through making his world go black.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes they were not the vibrant blue they usually were but instead they were red slits.

"Are you Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

The young boy got up and walked around a bit. " **Yes."**

"And you share the same body?"

" **Why do you ask such stupid questions?"** Kyuubi shouted at her. " **Now show me the way out, my brother and I are leaving."**

"Is Naruto your brother?" Kakashi asked the demon fox.

" **Oh no no no, you've got it all wrong. My brother is Shukaku."**

Tsunade looked over to Kakashi with confused eyes.

"Did Gaara tell you about him?" Tsunade asked.

Again the fox laughed. " **No, we knew of each other the moment we locked eyes. Kit can hear Shukaku and Gaara can hear me. Now they way out please."**

"We can't let you go." Kakashi said standing up from the desk he was sitting on.

" **You must let me out of here."**

"Can we please speak to Naruto again?" Tsunade asked.

" **No, I don't feel like being stuffed in the back of his mind. It's nice to get out once and a while."**

"Kakashi, take Naruto-"

" **Kyuubi! I am not Naruto."**

"Sorry, please take Kyuubi back to his room. We will wait for Naruto to come back."

" **I want to be escorted out."**

"Let's go." Kakashi said opening the door. He lead Kyuubi back to his room. On the way Gaara looked over and Kyuubi smiled to him. The demon fox then hit Kakashi in the face and knocked him on his back. By the time Kyuubi got Kakashi on the ground many attendants were already on them.

"Put him in solitary confinement until he's back to normal." Tsunade said rubbing a hand over her face, maybe it wasn't a very good idea after all.

Gaara has a look of pain on his face, he ran forward but Kakashi caught him around the waist.

Kyuubi fought the whole way until he was thrown in a room with white padded walls.

 _ **Well I'm going to have a blast in here.**_ Kyuubi thought as he sat down against the wall.

* * *

 **2 years later.**

"Naruto's back!" Sakura yelled running over to him.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked looking for Gaara trying to ignore the pink haired girl in front of him.

"There's a new boy that came here a few days ago, he's so cute!" She squealed pointing to a boy with raven black hair. The boy was looking at him with curious eyes but did not look for too long. "His name is Sasuke."

In the two years Naruto had been here he had only made friends with a limited few people. Shino, Gaara, and even Sakura because she won't leave him alone. Everyone else did not come near him because of the episodes that Kyuubi would have at random points in time. The last one was a few days ago, Kyuubi had stabbed one of the nurses in the eye with a plastic spoon and was put into solitary confinement till a few minutes ago. Naruto left Sakura and went over to Gaara and Shino.

"Welcome back." Gaara smirked.

"Shut up, you have them too."

"Not as much, Shukaku is much more tamed then your fox."

" **Watch it sandman."** Kyuubi warned.

"Did you see the new guy?" Gaara asked.

"Sakura told me a little bit about him, when did he get here?" Naruto asked.

"A few hours after you got put into confinement." Shino said. "He's here for anger or something like that."

"He's been good the few days he's been here though." Gaara added. "Come on it's time for group."

When everyone had arrived Kakashi announced that they would start.

"Naruto welcome back, as you have probably heard we gathered a new guest while you were gone. Sasuke would you introduce yourself to Naruto."

Sasuke looked at the blonde, he remembered the first day he had come in to the Mental Institute.

 _Flashback._

 _It was lunch when he came in, a girl with pink hair and green eyes invited him to sit at her table. There were many people at the table that introduced themselves and what they were there for, but Sasuke looked over and saw a very empty table with only two people sitting there._

" _What's with those two?" He asked._

" _Oh, Shino and Gaara?" Sakura asked, "Oh, Shino I don't know about but Gaara has a split personality like Naruto, where is Naruto?"_

" _Confinement." Someone answered._

" _Again?" Another asked shocked._

" _He stabbed a nurse with a plastic spoon. A spoon!"_

" _I wouldn't bother trying to befriend them, they are very tight." Sakura said._

" _Naruto talks to you though." Ino said._

" _Well I'm persistent."_

 _Sasuke knew that he would avoid this Naruto kid._

 _The first couple days were fine, he was sitting at a table reading when Sakura suddenly jumped up and yelled. "Naruto's back!"_

 _Sasuke looked over at the blond boy who had just been released of confinement, he had blue eyes and was very attractive. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and then went over to Gaara and Shino. That's when Sasuke saw the two actually talk and open their mouths, he heard that Gaara and Naruto are roommates so he guessed that they were close._

 _End Flashback._

"I'm Sasuke." Was all he said.

"Cool, anyone want to talk about anything?" Kakashi asked. "Gaara? Shino? Naruto? Ino?"

"Yes I have something to talk about." Ino said. "I want to learn more about someone that I didn't notice before."

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Nobody imparticular." Ino said teasing her words looking right at Sauske earning a stare down from Sakura.

"Gaara any improvement?"

The redhead nodded his head. "Shukaku doesn't want to be like Kyuubi, so he behaves as much as he can."

" **Excuse me?"** Kyuubi asked.

" **I'll be let out sooner if I behave."** Shukaku snapped back.

"Naruto, what does Kyuubi think about that?" Kakashi asked seeing both boys grab their heads from the mental fight that just happened in their heads.

"Kyuubi thinks Shukaku is an asshole, but it's brotherly love I think."

Gaara blinked and then stood up with a mad look on his face.

"Here we go again." Sakura muttered.

" **Is that what you think Fox?"** Shukaku spoke out loud.

Naruto stood up with the same face. " **Is to Sandman."** Kyuubi was out too.

"Naruto must like confinement." A large boy snickered.

Kakashi sighed pressing the button to the intercom system. "He have both entities out in room 401, Tsunade The Fox and Sand are out."

Although Kyuubi and Shukaku have never fought it was bound to happen soon.

" **What else do you have to say Nine Tailed freak?"**

" **I'll pummel you Sandy."** Before Kyuubi could lay a finger on Shukaku Tsunade came in with many attendants.

"Gaara calm down, let's get Naruto to the lab." She ordered.

Gaara hearing this snapped out of it but when Kyuubi heard about the lab he got mad.

" **The lab? I don't think so."**

Then Gaara just latched on to Naruto and whispered something in his ear, Naruto blinked a couple times and sagged in Gaara's arms. He then stood on shaky legs and walked out of the room and to the one he shared with Gaara.

"Gaara you are dismissed, you rest a bit." Kakashi said.

"Does that happen allot?" Sasuke asked.

"Once or twice a week with Naruto." Ino said. "Gaara is better at handling it and he hardly has outbursts like that anymore."

"Naruto's other side is rude and persistent, whereas Naruto himself is a very nice person." Kakashi said with a sad smile.

Back in the other room Naruto lay with his back facing Gaara, he felt to humiliated to even look at him.

"Naruto, it's not your fault." Gaara told him.

"It is, I can't control Kyuubi like you can."

Then Tsunade walked in the room carrying something in her hand. "Naruto I have some meds here that I'd like you to try out, I think these will help."

Naruto sat up and took them.

"They will make you feel very drowsy and out of it but I want to know later if you think they helped out at all." She said walking out of the room.

Naruto then lay back down falling into sleep, Gaara didn't like being last to fall asleep so he did what they do most nights and pushed the beds together. He snuggled up to his sleeping friend and then joined him in dreams.

The next day Naruto didn't look so good only just waking up after lunch, he walked over to the table where Shino and Gaara were and thunked his head on the table.

"What's with him?" Shino asked.

"He got new meds last night, don't look so good to me." Gaara replied.

Then the nurse went around handing out medication, Gaara had to give Naruto his meds since he was so out of it. That's how he was most of the day, just sitting there staring into nothing. When everyone was outside Sasuke went up to Naruto and sat down beside him.

"You don't look good." He said.

"Don't feel good." Naruto replied.

"Are you feeling better from yesterday?"

"I just feel numb, I don't like it but I don't feel mad." The blonde said falling back in the long uncut grass. "Is that good?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said drifting off into thought.

"Is he okay?" Sasuke looked up and saw Gaara standing there.

"He doesn't know." Sasuke replied.

"I don't like him like this, he's too quiet."

"Wouldn't know." Sasuke said.

Gaara shrugged. "You could get to know him, he's not bad, just unstable. Get's me dragged into it too."

The two laugh and talk some more until it's time to go in for Dinner. Sasuke helps Gaara get Naruto inside and decides to sit at this table for tonight. Shino eyed Sasuke for a while until Tsunade comes over.

"How is he?" She asks.

"Empty." Shino replies.

"Like a shell." Gaara adds.

"Have you heard Kyuubi at all Gaara?" The nurse asks.

"No, it's weird, he's a dumb loud mouth who doesn't shut up." Gaara replies. "Not a word, he would have exploded at that."

"I'm going to keep him on this for a few more days, then take him off to see how it affected him."

"This is going to be a long week." Shino says playing with more of his bugs.

And the week was long, Naruto hardly said anything and Gaara didn't hear a single word from Kyuubi. Sasuke had gotten to be friends with the outcast group even if Naruto was not himself, he learned that Shino was there for and found that they were fun to be around despite what Sakura and the others said about them. Most days they would just sit and keep to themselves, Sasuke liked that. One day they were sitting around, Shino was drawing, Gaara was playing a board game with Sasuke. When the meds came around there was none for Naruto.

"They must be taking him off them." Sasuke said.

"Finally, I don't like it when he is this quiet." Gaara had a smile on his face.

Only after a few hours did they see Naruto come out of his shell. He groaned and clutched his head, Sasuke called Tsunade over and she took him over to the lab. Gaara hated the lab and he knew that Naruto did too. The three boys waited patiently for their friend and when he finally did come he looked to be fine.

" **Fox is back, Fox is back!"**

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke welcomed.

"You know what they need here." Naruto said. "Ramen."

"You have been here for two years, there is no ramen." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"Only when Iruka comes by, I get to have ramen when he visits."

" **Iruka doesn't come by anymore kit, he doesn't want to see you."** Kyuubi laughed.

"Kyuubi leave Naruto alone." Gaara snapped.

" **Make me stupid, those drugs did nothing. I was just patient, you know me. A loud dumbass who doesn't shut up."**

"Stop you stupid Fox, be more like Shukaku for once." Naruto sighed.

" **Excuse me?"** Asked the Fox. " **YOU SHOULD WORSHIP ME!"**

Naruto clutched his head and fell to the ground. "Stop!" He yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

" **You can't get rid of me!"** Kyuubi yelled.

Gaara stood up, but it wasn't Gaara who spoke. " **Geez Kyuubi, leave the poor kid alone for once!"**

"Please stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please stop." Naruto sobbed.

Many nurses had gathered round to see what was wrong.

"Gaara what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"That's not Gaara." Shino said.

" **Kyuubi won't back off, he's really mad."** Shukaku told the head nurse. " **He won't even listen to me!"**

Naruto wouldn't stop sobbing. "Just kill me."

Shukaku was appalled at the demon fox, not even he would torment Gaara this much.

Kakashi picked up the boy and everyone left except Tsunade.

"Shukaku, would you mind telling me what happened." Tsunade asked.

" **Of course.** " Shukaku told her how Kyuubi wasn't affected by the medication that Naruto was on and how he tormented Naruto about Iruka not coming by.

"What about you and Gaara? How are you too getting along?"

" **We are fine in my opinion, I treat him as an equal and we have come to respect each other now unlike before**." Shukaku said.

"That's good news, we could even let you out soon with that information." Tsunade said writing on her clipboard.

" **But I can't leave Kyuubi here alone to torment Naruto like that**." The sand demon looked at the floor.

"We will take care of him, you have made such an improvement." She told the young boy in front of her.

Naruto came back after a few days much to Gaara's delight. He was also told by Tsunade that he would be released in a week. Gaara was dreading having to tell Naruto. He finally told him three days before he had to leave. It was after lunch and everyone was outside.

"Naruto I have something to tell you." Gaara said sitting beside his friend.

"What is it?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"I'mgoingtobereleasedinafewdays." He said in a big rush.

"Can you say that a bit slower please."

"I'm going to be released in a few days." Gaara finally choked out.

"What!" Naruto shouted standing up.

"I told them I had to be here for you but Tsunade won't let me." The redhead said.

"I can't be here without you." Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know." Gaara pulled the blonde into a hug.

Naruto wiped the tears coming off his face and smiled at his friend. He was proud of him for getting better and for being able to leave. After Gaara was gone Naruto would strive to be like him.

In the few days the boys had left with each other were spent together. Kyuubi was upset with Shukaku moving and vowed to be good so they could leave and they could be together on the outside. Gaara's sibling came to pick him up and with a last goodbye he did something nobody was expecting.

Gaara kissed Naruto.

* * *

This was my first Naruto fanfic and I definitely want to write more of this story, I really like it and if I get enough support I will continue with it. I like writing these long chapters and since it's the summertime I can write without having school in the way. Tell me what you think. GaaraXNaruto or maybe slide to SasukeXNaruto? Review and we'll see.

-Kiwi244


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think so many would like this story, I'm sorry if this chapter took me a while, I had extreme writers block because I didn't think I would be writing another chapter and I wrote myself out in the previous chapter. I am also doing drivers Ed, so I have 8 hour classes for this whole week which is going to make me go insane. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a fun and crazy time writing it, you know staying up at weird hours at the night. Yeah.

Thank you for all the support. :3

"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why, but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts. " Naruto quote.

Normal

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Kyuubi.**

Chapter ㅍ

* * *

In that one moment so many things were going through Naruto's head. What was going on? Gaara had never showed any signs that he liked him, no that he noticed anyway. Maybe it was just an act of kindness and love because he was leaving him and felt bad for Naruto. Whatever the case Gaara just left through the front doors with his siblings leaving a very sad and very confused Naruto. The young blonde was having a conflict with himself. He never thought himself to be gay until Gaara had presented himself. He wondered what the others would think of him. Would they hate him? Would they ignore and disown him if he felt the same way for Gaara. Naruto couldn't bear to think of how everyone would treat him. He only had Shino, and maybe Sasuke. Others thought he was weird and out of control, and maybe he was, maybe he was just tired and needed a friend like Gaara. Although, Gaara never spoke up about his sexuality, he never told Naruto maybe for fear of losing him. No, he couldn't think like that, Naruto would never hate Gaara, he was his best friend and his brother, but could he like him as a lover? A feeling of dread came over the young boy as he thought of all these possibilities. Why did Gaara not trust Naruto to tell him is he did love him, Naruto wouldn't of cared, he would have supported him. He would have done anything for him, because he knew that Gaara would do the same for him. Although now a whole new world was now open to him... Boys.

Sasuke went up to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Naruto?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Come on, it's group." Sasuke said taking the blondes hand and pulling towards the room where everyone was waiting.

"Okay everyone is here!" Kakashi said in a happy tone. "I want everyone to go around and say how they are feeling, Naruto you start."

"I pass." Naruto said putting his head down into his hands with a small sigh. He was not in the mood for group right now.

"You have to participate Naruto." Kakashi told the boy.

"I said I pass you stupid excuse of a councillor."

"Is there a problem?" He asked the young boy.

"I quit." Naruto walked out of the room.

He went over to his room and locked himself in by shoving his bed against the door to make shure that he would be alone. He then went into the bathroom and smashed his hand into the mirror, sinking down to the floor he spilled tears, wiping his eyes with his now bloody hands that were all cut up and bleeding allot. There was banging at the door and a few minutes passed when Tsunade walked in.

"Oh Naruto." She whispered. "What have you done?"

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes. "I don't know, I'm so confused Tsunade."

"Why don't we go over to the clinic before you bleed out then we can discuss things alright?"

The boy nodded as a response. Tsunade helped him up and guided him over to the clinic where they treated his hands. Tsunade then took him in the opposite direction of her office. Naruto started to panic, this was the way to the lab. And the lab ment pain. Pain ment Kyuubi would get mad and shit would happen that Naruto couldn't control.

"Tsunade, I don't want to go to the lab." He said in a desperate voice.

"You have to." She replied in a monotone voice.

" **Kit, you have to wake up this is just a dream."** The Kyuubi suddenly said.

'How is this a dream fox?' Naruto asked, tears in his blue eyes, pouring down his whiskered face.

" **Wake up now!"**

Naruto shot up in the bed he was laying in, he looked around, Tsunade was sitting on a chair beside him. He tried not looking at her because of the dream he just had was still making him question his trust for her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"We found you in the bathroom bleeding out, did you cut?" She wrote on a clipboard she had in her hand.

"No, I didn't cut, I punched the mirror and then the mirror cut my hand." Naruto said looking at his bandaged hands.

"Why did you punch the mirror?" Tsunade asked scribbling some stuff down.

"I hate kakashi, and Gaara left me..."

"Kakashi is just trying to do his job, how's Kyuubi been lately, you haven't had any outbreaks."

"Sad." More writing, it was getting on Naruto's nerves.

"Why is he sad?"

"Shukaku left, he strives to be like him now." Naruto said remembering the vow that Kyuubi had made to him when he found out that his brother was leaving.

"That's good news!" Tsunade shouts clipboard thumping down on the table beside her. "Kyuubi, if you are well behaved I can let you out so you can go to Shukaku so you can be together."

" **Is what she says true kit?"** Kyuubi asked Naruto with a hopeful tone coming through in his normally expressionless voice..

'Yes, I believe she is telling us the truth.' Naruto told the fox with a small smile.

"You can go now if you want, you have been here for almost a week."

"A week?" Naruto asked surprised that he slept that long, they must of kept him asleep.

"Yes, you did need time to recover." Tsunade told him taking an IV out of his hand. "Now go, I heard Sasuke and Shino were asking to see you."

Naruto swung his legs over and hopped off the bed with a slight wobble to steady himself then walked to the door with Tsunade trailing behind him with a close eye.

"Oh, I also need to tell you are on suicide watch because of the incident, so you will be watched." Tsunade informed the boy motioning to the red wristband that the boy now noticed.

"I don't want to kill myself." Naruto said with a weird look on his face pricking slightly at the band.

"You could be lying to me, and it's just for two weeks."

Naruto sighed and walked out and saw that when he walked into the main area the there were two new people and that everyone was staring and him, their eyes aimed in the red wristband he had on. The band that was humiliating to have on, and it was the most popular topic that everyone liked to gossip about. Great first impression for the new people.

"Naruto!" The blonde looked over to see Sasuke walking up to him with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said while grabbing the back of his head and looking down at the floor with a slight blush rising on his whiskered cheeks.

"I was worried when they said that you were at the clinic, and you didn't come back, and they wouldn't tell me anything. I was scared Naruto!" Sasuke was getting more upset by the second.

"Sasuke, why do you care?" Naruto said with a sheepish look plastered on his face.

"Naruto, I care because you are my friend." The raven haired boy sighed. "Why wouldn't I care for you?"

"Not many do." The blonde looked to the floor again finding it hard to look at his friend.

Shino then walked up beside Sasuke and looked at Naruto's wrist causing the boy to hide it behind his back.

"Are you-"

"No I'm not." Naruto cut Shino off before he said anything to damaging.

"But-"

"I'm not Shino!" Naruto said louder.

"There are new kids." Sasuke said trying to get the two to stop going at each other. "One of them is crazy, and the other is super outgoing."

"What are their names?" Naruto asked looking at the two newbies.

"The one with the kind of darkish blue hair is Tobi, and the one with black hair and thick brows is Rock Lee. Tobi has been hanging around with us since he came, come meet him." Sasuke nodded his head towards a boy jumping up and down on a beanbag.

"Tobi this is Naruto." Sasuke introduced the two.

"Hi, hi, hi, Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is Naruto's friend." The boy bounced around.

"Um hi." Naruto took a step back unsure of the overly energetic boy.

" **Kit this kid is crazy."** The Kyuubi said.

'I know Kyuubi, he seems worse than us.'

Just then Naruto was thrown to the ground, he looked up and saw the hugest eyebrows he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Don't hurt Naru-Chan!" Tobi yelled pushing at Lee with the force of a feather.

Naruto got up and walked away which made Lee mad. "Don't walk away from me!"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked remaining calm.

"They tell me that you are the strongest one here, I will take you down." Lee said getting into a fighting position.

"No."

"Get lost Lee." Sasuke said getting between the two teens.

"One day, Uzumaki." Lee sneered as he walked off.

"Wow only back for a few seconds and you are already causing trouble." Shino said suddenly appearing.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke stared.

"Yes?"

"What's the red wrist band that you have on mean?" He asked.

"Nothing." Naruto mumbled.

"Fine, I'll go ask Sakura." Sasuke said turning towards the pink haired girl.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "Please Sasuke, It's humiliating for me to have it on."

"Please tell me."

"He's on watch for suicide." Shino stated.

"Shino!" Naruto yelled at the same moment Sasuke said, "What?!"

"The red wristband means that a patient is on watch for suicide, it normally lasts two weeks and he is not allowed anywhere where monitors can't see him. That means he can't go anywhere without someone watching him, they even put cameras in his room when he sleeps." Shino informed the young raven haired boy.

"How did this come about Naruto?" Sasuke asked now mad.

"Why should I have to tell you?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I care about you!" Sasuke shouted.

"There is no need to get mad at me, I have done nothing wrong." Naruto then turned away and walked over to his room, before he got there something grabbed his wrist and spun him around. It was Sasuke.

"Look I'm sorry I got mad, I just feel protective of you." Sasuke admitted looking down at the ground unable to face the blonde in front of him.

"I got mad and punched a mirror which ended up cutting my and and wrist." Naruto said in a sad tone. "I wasn't trying to hurt myself, I just wouldn't control my emotions, and I lost it."

"Let's go outside for a bit, you are looking a bit pale from not seeing the sun for a bit." Sasuke said gesturing to the door that lead to the outside sunshine.

But before Naruto could take a step Kakashi came up to him and told him that he had a visitor, Naruto was confused, he hadn't had a visitor in quite a while. He followed Kakashi to a room and saw that it was his old acquaintance Iruka. Naruto sighed hoping that it was Gaara.

He walked in and sat down across from Iruka, the older man smiled at how the boy in front of him had grown. But at the same time it also saddened him that he had been in here for almost 2 and a half years.

"Hello Naruto." He started.

"Long time no see Iruka." Naruto said bitterly.

"I'm sorry that I have not visited in quite a while, I have been occupied with other matters-"

"That are more important than a thirty minute chat with somebody who worshiped you and was crushed when you stopped coming about." Naruto cut him off.

"I'm so very sorry Naruto, I got married and had a kid. You know he loves ramen, reminds me of you a bit." He smiled.

"You do know that I haven't had ramen in over two years." Naruto said.

"What do you eat in here anyway?" Iruka asked.

"Shit stuff, but I'm used to it." The blonde said.

"Naruto are you trying? To get better I mean." The older man asked with pre concern coating every word that came out of his mouth. He was worried for the boy he once cared for with a passion that still burns in his heart.

"No, I'm just moping around letting my life waste away. Of course I am trying, I have been struggling with my stupid tenant for a while. I only have a small amount of support and one of them left a week ago leaving me with even more confusion for myself to workout!"

"Tsunade told me that you could be let out soon." Iruke said in a small voice.

"She told me that too, I want to get out to see somebody."

"A friend?"

"I don't know what he is anymore." Naruto admitted.

"I'm glad I came today Naruto, I'll see if I can come more if possible. My new wife is strict, but I'll find a way."

"Goodbye Iruka sensei." Naruto said standing up walking back towards the hell he had been living in.

"Fun time?" Sasuke asked as Naruto joined him outside.

"Somewhat." The blonde sighed.

"Well, I have news." Sasuke said slowly looking at the ground.

"Tsunade said that I might be released soon. I don't know why I only like just got here."

"I'm happy for you. I might be able to go out soon too." Naruto said with a small smile.

"I wonder who will leave first?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe." The black eyed boy smirked.

"You're on, I'll be out first. wait, do you have a date already?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet. It could still be another two months." Sasuke said.

"Alright, but we must aim to get better. No cutting corners and lying."

"You are on."

At dinner Shino announced that he was to be leaving in a few days, Naruto was happy for him, it seemed like everyone was getting their life in order.

" **Kit, what's nagging you?"** Kyuubi asked from out of the blue.

'Well I was wondering where you even came from.' Naruto replied to the foxes question. 'You can't of been born in me, and I don't remember when you came into my life.'

" **I will tell all in deu time kit."** The fox said cryptically. " **All in deu time."**

"You alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "You were staring into space for a moment."

"Yeah I was just talking with Kyuubi, well, asking him a question more specifically." Naruto replied.

"I thought you said he was gone." Sasuke said with a confused look.

"I never said that, we have just been working some things out with each other."

"Oh, what does he think of me?" Sasuke blushed slightly.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted.

"Time for bed everybody!" One of the nurses yelled. Naruto said a goodbye and went straight to his room, but before he could Rock lee when at him again pushing him to the floor and whispering about some guy Gai person.

"He's the best, he trained me to be the best. I will take you down because you're the strongest one here-"

"I'm not the strongest one." Naruto said.

"There are more powerful people here than me, but they are just on another floor." Naruto told him trying to get off the floor.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade asked striding up to them.

"I fell down and Lee was helping me up." Naruto said before Lee could say anything.

"Okay then, I just needed to know that you two weren't fighting." She said glaring at them causing both to squirm under the hard stare.

"Can we go please Tsunade, I'm tired." Naruto said.

"Alright then, see you both in the morning." THe busty woman said walking away not entirely convinced.

"Thank you Naruto, you have earned my friendship, and I hope to be a good friend to you." Lee said walking towards his room.

" **Kit I kind of want to kill him."** Kyuubi said all of a sudden.

'What?! Kyuubi you can't just say that.' Naruto scolded the fox. 'Besides, we need to be good so we can leave.'

" **I know I know, but it's just so boring."** The fox whined more.

'Shut up and lets go to sleep.' Naruto said climbing into bed. He looked over at the bed Gaara once slept in, vowing that he would see him soon.

" **Come on Kit, let's have some fun."** Kyuubi said just as Naruto fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke to the smell of blood, it was overpowering and it made him gag. The sound of footsteps were coming closer and lights flashed in all directions. He finally opened his eyes but saw that he was not controlling his actions or his anything for that matter.

"Naruto Uzumaki, put down the weapon for we will use force to remove it." Someone shouted.

" **My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I am one of the nine knights of Konoha!"**


End file.
